


Feline Creatures

by Sheela



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens, Cats, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-06
Updated: 2005-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheela/pseuds/Sheela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless Fluff. Rose disappears on a strange planet and makes a new, furry friend. Hints at 9thDoctor/Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feline Creatures

The Doctor's head whipped around quickly. Where was she? Where had she gone? He had only let her out of his sight for three minutes, but apparently that had been enough. Rose had wandered off. Again.

The Doctor felt the incredible urge to throw his hands in the air in exasperation, but dismissed the idea as entirely too human. Why would the girl never listen when he told her to stay where she was?

He had half a mind to just leave her and let her find her way back to the TARDIS on her own, but then he thought better of it. This was Rose after all. The Doctor had never known anybody in his whole considerable life span who could stumble into jeopardy and attract trouble as quickly as Rose Tyler did.

Grudgingly the Doctor resolved himself to find – and quite possibly rescue – his companion once again.

He found her within 4 minutes, which was just slightly below his personal Rose-finding record time. She hadn't really wandered off by far. She had just been ducked behind some bushes that grew along the winding paths in the lush park and was busy petting something. Trust the girl to find something small and cute within minutes of being on a strange planet.

Rose was so preoccupied with what she was doing that she didn't even notice her friend standing but a few metres behind her. With a wicked grin the Doctor seized the moment to study his human companion closely. Her stance was open and unguarded, a young woman completely at ease with herself. A gentle and genuinely happy smile was on her face as all her attention was focused on the small furry animal in front of her.

The creature itself was not much unlike a cat from Earth, insofar that it was arching readily into Rose's caressing hand and was giving off the sound of content purring and the occasional high pitched "meowwy". The animal's silky fur was a mixture of black and grey, except for its paws, face and the tip of its tail which all had a dark bluish hue. Its eyes were a brilliant shade of purple and its big ears twitched involuntarily whenever Rose happened to touch them in her caressing.

Rose's delight in her new found pet was obvious. Her smile lit up her face and she 'communicated' with the fur-ball by alternately imitating the "meowwy" sound and whispering soft nonsense words to it.

"You can't keep it, you know?" The Doctor told her gently as he finally stepped up behind her. Rose didn't even jump at his sudden appearance. She had either gotten used to his habit of sneaking up on her, or she had developed a kind of sixth sense for detecting his presence – the Doctor could never tell. Not that he minded; in his opinion everybody was entitled to a few secrets.

"I know, I know," Rose replied without taking her eyes, or hands, off the feline creature. "You don't do domestic, and taking in and keeping a stray cat as a pet is a definite sign of domestic."

"Well yeah. That too, but in actuality those little ones aren't even pets. Seeing that they can be quite dangerous and even lethal when provoked."

Without a doubtful frown on her face, Rose looked up at him from her petting. The Doctor could easily read her thoughts by the questioning look she gave him. Was he being serious, or was he taking the piss out of her?

The Doctor elaborated, "It's the claws and teeth. They're the poisonous parts. A superficial scratch will hurt like hell for several days. A scratch that draws blood can put you in coma for weeks, but being bitten will kill you almost instantly."

"Riiiight." Rose cast a very wary glance at the purring little killer under her hands. She gave it a last careful pat and then slowly stood up, trying not to upset or anger it.

"I'm more of a dog person anyway," she said nonchalantly.

The feline gave a rather pitiful "meowwy", obviously disappointed that the gentle caressing session was over already. It then sauntered off and disappeared into the bushes.

Rose heaved a quiet sigh of relief as she watched go and subtly inspected her hands for signs of small scratches.

When she eventually turned to face the Doctor, a wicked gleam had appeared in her eyes and the hint of a grin was playing around her lips.

"So," she drawled, "wanna take me back to the TARDIS and give me something else to cuddle with?"

The End


End file.
